


Spindle (Spike/candle)

by LadyLustful



Series: Spike Perverts Innocent Objects [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pre series, Sex Toys, Spike is William, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: In Victorian England, virgin William pleasures himself with a candle, or,Of medicinal anal orgasms and their beneficial effect on neurotic young gentlemen.





	Spindle (Spike/candle)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpindleKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpindleKitten/gifts).



Eyes squeezed shut. Lip bitten hard in a bid for silence. Cock mostly erect with anticipation and entirely ignored. Two fingers buried between his buttocks, inside the warm moist softness of his own body. And it's incredible, really, how soft and good he feels inside, how touching that little spot within him lights him up with so much pleasure. Weird, how the Lord would have put such a sweet little spot in a place that isn't supposed to be touched.  
But this is medicinal - some people need opium to calm their nerves and he, well, he needs this, needs to have the tension milked away until he feels right again.  
It isn't supposed to be pleasure, he repeats, stretching himself a bit rougher with his fingers than is entirely painless - yet, by now, that little hurt in his arse just makes him more excited for what is to come - in and out and spread them a little, getting him ready for that delectably smooth lenght of the candle, roughly the size of his own cock. Enough, he decides, and gropes for the candle, slides it faster than necessary into his pliant, open entrance, relishing the pressure, the fullness, the sudden pressure on his prostate that makes his cock twitch up eagerly. Out - and in, once more, filling himself up with the wax, and again, and again, until he spills all over the cloth covering him, quiet but tensing and squeezing down hard on the rod within his virgin body, the wax softened from his own heat now, barely maleable.  
Tentatively, he slides out the candle, feeling at once very tired and very energized, like after a vigorous excercise, and calmer than he has been for a very long time. This candle, he thinks, is one of the best pleasures he has in life.

 


End file.
